La teoría del avatar físico
by FireMasterWarrior
Summary: Mi nombre es ZhiHui, soy el espíritu de la sabiduría, el espíritu Omnisciente, todo lo veo y todo lo sé, siempre he existido y siempre existiré, hay una sola cosa jamás revelada; Existen dos avatares, uno llamado Aang... y otro llamado Zuko.
1. Capítulo 1: Prólogo

Mi nombre es ZhiHui, soy el espíritu de la sabiduría, el espíritu Omnisciente, todo lo veo y todo lo sé, siempre he existido y siempre existiré, pero muy pocos espíritus conocen de mi existencia y ninguno de ellos sabe mis profundos secretos, secretos que jamás han sido revelados al mundo, tengo boca pero no hablo, veo pero no tengo ojos, lo sé todo sin poder compartir mis conocimientos, sea con mortales o sea con espíritus, soy completamente abstracto.

Por milenios se ha creído que existe un solo puente entre el mundo espiritual y el de los humanos, o sea que existe un solo avatar, una sola persona que puede manejar todos los elementos, un solo dotado por los espíritus, y se cree que su ciclo es agua-tierra-fuego-aire, ese avatar lo denomino "el avatar elemental", pero lo que ningún espíritu o humano sabe es que existen dos avatares, dos personas que controlan todos los elementos, el ya conocido es el "avatar el elemental" que hoy es un chico de 14 llamado Aang, que terminó con una guerra de 100 años hace 2 años, cuando pasó el cometa de Sozin… pero no conocen el "avatar físico"…

Les explicaré mejor; Todo el tiempo ha habido dos avatares pero uno de los dos, llamado el avatar físico, se esconde y jamás le ha revelado al universo su existencia, es el único ser, espiritual o carnal, que tiene la posibilidad de comunicarse conmigo, no se puede comunicar con ningún otro espíritu, pero puede entrar al mundo espiritual, aunque sin ser visto. El avatar físico no posee restricciones tipo elementales, pues el no domina "agua, tierra, fuego y aire" sino "líquido, sólido, plasma y gaseoso" o sea los estados físicos de la materia. Por ende es mucho más poderoso que el avatar elemental. Su ciclo también es diferente, el de él es: "agua, tierra, fuego, fuego, fuego, aire". Sólo yo sé el por qué, pero me reservo de decírselos. Otra diferencia es que el avatar elemental desde pequeño muestra señales de serlo, como por ejemplo los juguetes que escoge, pero el avatar físico sólo se da cuenta de que lo es porque, al cumplir dieciocho, me comunico con él y le explico quién es, yo mismo me encargo de su entrenamiento, y también me encargo de que jamás, por ningún motivo, revele su existencia.

El avatar físico acaba de cumplir dieciocho años, y le voy a revelar su identidad, es un maestro fuego, por desgracia amigo del avatar elemental, juntos acabaron con la guerra de los cien años y, algo que me conviene, es el actual Señor del Fuego, su nombre, Zuko.

**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic. Yo le di la idea a mi hermana (aquí conocida como "Maidijunior" con sus fics "¡¿A la escuela?" y "Enamorándome de una ciega") y ella me escribió el capi, pero la idea del "avatar físico" fue mía. Le pedí el favor porque no soy muy buen escritor… Mmm… ¿Qué falta decirles? ¡Ah! ¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Capítulo 2: La revelación

Zuko, el chico que pronto se convertiría en mi discípulo, estaba dormido, soñando con su madre, que ahora estaba con él pues la había encontrado, cuando de repente se sintió acompañado, sintió mi presencia, pero no sabía que era yo el que estaba allí.

— ¿Quién está allí? —dijo Zuko en un tono que él creía bajo, sin saber que había despertado a su madre.

Ya lo dije, tengo boca y no hablo, así que la única forma de comunicarme con él era enviar mis palabras a su mente.

Zuko…—creyó escuchar él—Zuko…

— ¿Quién eres?

Soy el espíritu de la sabiduría, el Omnisciente, soy ZhiHui. Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, ya yo sé cuáles son, primero déjame hablar y después hazlas.

Primero que todo, no tengo intenciones de hacerte daño, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte, más bien escúchame atentamente. Desde el principio ha habido dos avatares; el avatar elemental y el avatar físico, dos personas que pueden manejar los elementos, tú conoces al avatar elemental, es tu amigo Aang. El avatar físico, por órdenes mías, siempre se ha escondido y JAMÁS le ha revelado, por ningún motivo, al universo su existencia. El avatar físico nunca muestra señales de serlo, pero es mucho más poderoso que el avatar elemental, pues no tiene restricciones de tipo elementales, como el no poder manejar el platino, ya que el no maneja "aire-agua-tierra-fuego" sino "gaseoso-líquido-sólido-plasma", al igual que el avatar elemental, el avatar físico posee un ciclo, aunque diferente, su ciclo es "agua-tierra-fuego-fuego-fuego-aire" yo sé el por qué, pero te lo explicaré después. A los dieciocho años, yo me le presento al avatar físico y le explico todo lo que te acabo de decir, le digo quién es en realidad, lo entreno y le explico cómo entrar al mundo espiritual, pero ningún espíritu lo podrá ver. Zuko, el avatar físico eres tú

Cuando termine de decirle esto a su mente, él quedó estupefacto por la última oración que pronuncié, sabía cuáles eran sus pensamientos. Primero pensó que aquello era imposible y que debía estar alucinando, así que decidí interferir.

Zuko, sé que piensas, sé que crees estar alucinando, pero no es así, y te lo puedo demostrar, soy Omnisciente, lo sé todo, incluso el futuro. Sé que si acierto en una predicción inmediatamente creerás en lo que te estoy diciendo, ¿No es así?

—Probablemente, si—respondió él, aún dudando de su salud mental.

Bueno, en 30 segundos a partir de que termine de decirte esto llegará tu madre

En efecto, a los 30 segundos llegó su madre cómo lo había predicho, así que Zuko quedó más atónito de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿Te asusté? —le dijo ella, en su típico tono maternal.

— Si mamá, es… Que no esperaba que vinieras aquí a estas horas de la noche

—Es que te oí hablando sólo, me despertaste.

—Mmm… fue una pesadilla nada más

—Bueno, espero que puedas dormir, buenas noches hijo—le dijo ella y le dio un beso en la frente, para luego salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la suya, que quedaba al lado.

Ahora me crees, ya lo sé—le dije—. Y también sé que me quieres preguntar si ella me oyó, la respuesta es que no. Tú eres el único ser, tanto espiritual como carnal, que puede oírme, yo solo hablo a tu mente

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Entrenarte, enseñarte cómo manejar tu don. Duerme, mañana quiero que prepares un viaje a la Isla de los Volcanes, primero te enseñaré a manejar la lava sin necesidad de maestros tierra o aire, la lava es "plasma", quiero que termines de aprender el estado plasma, luego te enseñaré a manejar el estado gaseoso

— ¿Viaje? ¿No crees que lo verían sospechoso? Es más, aún sigo confundido, no sé qué hacer.

Yo si sé que vas a hacer, vas a hacer exactamente lo que te digo—le ordené—. Le dirás a todos que quieres descansar unas semanas de los deberes reales, deja como gobernante temporal a Iroh. En menos de un mes bajo mi enseñanza aprenderás a manejar todos los estados de la materia

— ¿En menos de un mes? A Aang le tomó meses, y se supone que él tiene que aprender menos que yo, a los otros avatares les ha tomado años, ¿Y yo, que tengo que aprender más que ellos, lo aprenderé en unas semanas?

Claro que lo harás, soy el espíritu de la sabiduría, sé que lo harás, hay avatares físicos que han aprendido en cuatro días. Tú tienes el mejor maestro, yo. Además los avatares físicos son mucho más poderosos que los elementales, tienen talento innato, aprenderás rápido. Ahora haz lo que digo, duerme, descansa, lo necesitarás

Lo dejé, con miles de preguntas en su cabeza. Cuando él sintió que mi presencia se había ido trató de dormir. Yo sabía que no conseguiría dormir sino tan solo unas pocas horas, eso es normal, el reaccionó menos confundido que los otros avatares físicos, así que conseguiría dormir, no mucho, pero la mayoría de los avatares que he entrenado no han logrado dormir durante los tres días siguientes a el que les dije quienes eran.

Sé que Zuko se enfrentará con muchos peligros, el primero está comenzando ahora, Azula está escapando del centro mental en el que estaba recluida, está lanzándole rayos a todos, tiene en mente venir por Zuko…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bueno, aquí les traje otro capi de "La teoría del avatar físico" que me ayudó a escribir mi hermana Maidijunior aquí las respuestas a sus reviews.**

**Nieve Taisho: Si… Ya sabía quién eras, no necesitabas mencionarlo. Mi hermana habla mucho de ti, sé que me matará por decirte esto. Se la pasa hablando de su amiga "Paula", tanto que, de tanto repetirlo, me aprendí de memoria su canal en YouTube, su Twitter, su página web, su blog, y su grupo en facebook. Y otra cosa ¡ES FireMasterWarrior NO FireMisterWarrior! **

**Maidijunior: Si. Lo admito. Nada excepto que Zuko fuera avatar fue mi idea. ¿Estás contenta? Bueno, gracias por desearme éxitos y sí, también sería tu éxito.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Los chakras 1 Parte

Zuko ya había llegado a la Isla de los Volcanes, así que se propuso descansar, aunque seguía confuso, pero decidió no darle más vueltas a lo que le había dicho la noche pasada, tampoco decidí interrumpirlo, sé que si lo hago me pedirá explicaciones que él mismo debe buscar para poder liberar su inseguridad. Así que lo dejé dormir un par de horas, lejos de preocupación. Lo que estaba a punto de pasar, jamás lo había vivido un avatar físico, pero él con descanso alcanzaría sobrevivir.

Como ya dije, Azula escapó del centro mental en el que estaba recluida, vendría por Zuko, por lo que tendría que aplicarle a él algo que jamás había probado con nadie, pero sabía que sobreviviría, estaría delicado pero sobreviviría. Para sobrevivir primero tendría que abrir sus chakras.

El chico se levantó apenas amaneció y lanzó una pregunta en voz alta.

—Y bien… ZhiHui ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?—preguntó, sabiendo que respondería.

"Debes lograr el equilibrio en tu interior para poder dominar en su totalidad tu poder. Y, a su vez, para tener este equilibrio, debes abrir todos tus chakras ¿Sabes qué son los chakras?"

Ya yo sabía su respuesta, pero necesitaba que el profundizara.

—Sí. La energía fluye por nuestro cuerpo de forma similar a la que el agua fluye por el arroyo. Pero hay varios estanques de energía antes de que esta siga fluyendo, estos estanques son nuestros chakras, pero la vida no es fácil y pasan cosas que hacen que la energía no fluya como debe ser, pero si superamos esas cosas y encontramos el equilibrio interior, la energía fluye como debe fluir. Hay 7 chakras en nuestro cuerpo, cada uno tiene un propósito y puede bloquearse con un tipo específico de emoción.

"Sabes mucho, eso es bueno. Pero te advierto algo, debes abrir los chakras y esa es una experiencia muy intensa, si empiezas el proceso, no podrás parar hasta abrir los siete chakras ¿Estás listo?"

—Supongo que sí.

"Bueno, primero abriremos el chakra de la tierra, se ubica en la base de la columna, tiene que ver con la supervivencia y se bloquea con el miedo ¿Qué es a lo que más le temes? Deja que tus miedos se muestren con nitidez"

Por su mente empezaron a transcurrir imágenes, pero una en especial se repetía, la de cuando su padre le hizo la cicatriz, sentía miedo, aún lo sentía, habían pasado muchos años pero aún sentía miedo, su padre se le comenzó a acercar y lo quemó, al instante el gritó.

"Zuko, la visión que tienes no es real, no lo es, —le dije por tranquilizarlo—te preocupa tu supervivencia, aún muchos años después, pero debes vencer ese miedo, deja que tus miedos fluyan por el arroyo"

Al instante, poco a poco su visión fue desapareciendo, a la vez que su miedo.

"Abriste el chakra de la tierra"

El secó el sudor de su frente, preparado para lo siguiente.

—Adelante—me dijo—estoy listo para el siguiente chakra.

"Ahora abriremos el chakra de la tierra. Este chakra tiene que ver con el placer y lo bloquea la culpa. Concéntrate. Mira toda la culpa que pesa en tu alma ¿Por qué cosas te culpas Zuko?"

Inmediatamente a su mente fue la imagen de la muerte de Mai, ellos acababan de discutir, así que Zuko se había ido de la habitación, regresó a las dos horas a pedirle perdón, pero la encontró muerta, tendida en una cama, automáticamente pidió un maestro agua para sanarla y una curandera, pero ellos no pudieron hacer nada, antes de salir, la curandera le dijo que ella sufría de una extraña enfermedad, si hubiera sido atendida en los primeros treinta minutos hubiera sobrevivido, pero él no estaba allí…

—Me culpo por la muerte de Mai—dijo mi discípulo mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban— ¡Si tan sólo hubiera estado con ella, si no hubiéramos discutido! ¡Ella murió y lo último que hicimos fue discutir! ¡Yo pude salvarla de haberme quedado! ¡¿Por qué rayos no lo hice?

"Acepta la realidad. Todo eso ya es pasado, pero no dejes que eso nuble ni envenene tu energía, si vas a ser el avatar físico, es necesario que te perdones"

Zuko respiró hondo una vez, lo había logrado, ya había abierto el segundo chakra.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bueno, aquí les traje el tercer capítulo de "La teoría del avatar físico" que me ayudó a escribir mi hermana.**

**Aquí las respuestas a los reviews:**


End file.
